Love Remained That Christmas
by fashiongirl97
Summary: As Christmas falls it is time for the Gibbs family to gather together. In Paris, in a small Chataux they all visited twelve years ago, the whole family comes to gather together in the festive spirit. Please read for a bit of Christmas goodness, if i get a good response i'll add more. jibbs, tiva, mcabby
1. Christmas Eve

_**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS**_

_**Author's note – I hope that this is alright! It's set in the same universe as my story 'life changes, people move on-but love can remain' only it's twelve years later.  
History:**_

_After Paris Jenny ended up working in London. She fell in love with Dan, they got engaged, only on the 11__th__ September 2001 he was in the pentagon when the planes hit. Jenny didn't know she was pregnant at the time. Katie is Jenny and Dan's daughter.  
Jenny and Jethro got together, and got married. They weren't going to have children but then Hannah was involved in one of their cases and so they adopted her.  
At 24 Katie moved to Paris to be a lawyer.  
At 26 Hannah was appointed head of neurology at New York University Hospital._

**Love Remained That Christmas**

It's amazing sometimes, how people are able to face so many things, and have so many battles, yet still come through the other end with a smile on their faces and love in the air. For some people it is the reason they still believe in love, still have faith in humanity even after every piece of evil we see on the news. Through the wars that divide nations, through the technology that takes away heritage, and through every single change our world encounters as we move forward and develop. Out of everything that was on this planet to begin with, love is one of the few which remains, and the most powerful at that.

Jenny Shepard lost her second love in 9/11. After leaving Jethro he was her first sign of hope, her hope that she could move on. Then, he'd gone to NYC to the pentagon to work on relations, and one simple task had brought her world crashing down around her. He'd been in the pentagon when the planes hit. She'd lost him. Yet there had been a light for her. She'd found she was pregnant with their daughter Katie, and though everything she'd managed to bring up her little Girl.

For Jethro, it had been the death of his wife and daughter whilst he was deployed that had been his biggest battle. He'd lost the two people in the world he had sworn he would protect. That had hurt, he hadn't had somebody there, and those he had, had he had cut off because it hurt too much to be close to them.

It was twenty three years now though since they had married one another. Both were now fully retired and even though they weren't as young as they had once been, they were still very much in love. Jethro's hair was still silver and truth be told he had not aged a lot, his face was slightly creased but he still worked out at the gym and could – if he chose to – beet any of the younger recruits at NCIS. Jenny, although she didn't admit it, had gone grey. Yet with the aid of a very skilled hairdresser no one would ever know any different. She had a few laughter lines on her face, and even without any Botox or surgery she still looked amazing. Both still fit, they now travelled around on the one boat Jethro had built and kept. Its name was _three redheads and a silver fox _as chosen by Abby many years ago.

Christmas had fallen on Paris, Jenny and Jethro now docked their boat permanently in Europe and flew back and forth to the US. Twelve years ago, they'd sat on the same bank on the river as they were now, and stayed in the same Chataux. IT was strange how after all the years had passed they had ended up back here. Jenny smiled as she sat in the bay window seat of the lounge, the fire burning and curled up with her husband. Outside small snowflakes had been falling all morning. The grass outside was now a paler colour. The couple sat waiting for the rest of their family to arrive. Ziva, Tony was upstairs in their room whilst their now fifteen year old son Tom sat further in the lounge on his IPad, no doubt moaning how bored he was. Somewhere else in the Chataux was Abby and McGee. They had gotten married a few years ago but never had children; instead they were regular foster parents as it fitted when it came to Abby's past. Katie and Hannah however, now 29 and 28 were not there yet.

Hannah was still the head of neurology at New York University hospital, and had also written numerous papers which had in turn been published. Now she was on track to get a promotion to an overall head over a serried of hospitals in the next few years. Her parents were proud of her; she was in a stable relationship with a fellow doctor who was a cardiac surgeon. Jenny could see they were very much in love.

Katie however had not had things so easy in recent years. After moving to Paris at 24 to become a lawyer she'd had it all, as well as a beautiful French man. But when she'd found out that she was 5 months pregnant after a year in France, she'd then walked in on him with another woman, found out about a string of affairs and watched as he gave her a mouthful and walked out of the door. Yet even with her mother's begged to come back to the states, Katie had not let him get to her. With so many friends in Paris and a blossoming career she would not let anything stop her. Now she had a beautiful daughter named Meira Amelie Shepard. She had her mother's red hair and pale skin with her father's deep blue eyes. She was mild tempered and ambitious. Katie had managed to keep her career on track whilst being a brilliant mother.

Jenny smiled as she saw the little girl sat in her mother's arms. Both of them with smiles on their faces. English was Meira's first language whilst she knew French as well as her mother. Behind them Jenny could see Hannah walking hand in hand with Kien, her boyfriend who was tall dark and handsome. Turning to kiss her husband before they moved and both smiled.

Walking into the lobby they watched as the little girl fought to jump down. Her mother let her down and took the red puffer coat and hung it on the coat stand. Meira ran to her nan. Jenny crouched down and hugged the little one. "Nan! Tu sont vraiment belle, et Papa,-"

"Meira, en Anglais s'il vous plait." Scolded her mother

The little girl turned to her mother and pouted, whilst her mother glared. "Oui mama." She replied before hugging her granddad. Yet when Abby appeared she ran off to see her. Turning to her girls Jenny smiled. Katie when to free Abby from the clutches of Meira whilst Jenny turned to Hannah. The younger woman smiled at her mum whilst Kien hung up her coat.

Her red hair which anyone would think came from Jenny came to just below her shoulders and was tied into a messy bun. She wore a pair of straight leg trousers with a pair of black converse pumps. On her top she wore a red, blue and white shirt. Looking at her she looked casual, but Jenny knew she had never been one for dressing up. Her makeup was light with just a light grey eye shadow, mascara and a light pink gloss on her lips. Jenny hugged her daughter. She had made her way ip the ladder even with her past as was so laid back and happy. "Hello darling." Said Jenny.

"Hey mum." She said returning the hug.

"Look at you! You're beautiful you know that!" laughing she stepped back. "Hey Kien, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how are you?"

"Feeling old looking at you to." She said. Jethro hugged her tightly making her smiled.

"Yet you still look beautiful!" he said making Jenny laugh.

"We're gonna get checked in mum. I'll see you later, bye dad."

"See ya." Said Jethro.

"Papa! Mummy won't let me have an orange juice! But I'm thirsty!" said Meira.

"Well, would like me to get you one munchkin?" he said tickling her.

"Stop! Papa, fini, fini! S'il vous plait!"

The two went off and Jenny turned to her daughter. "You look tired" she commented. The girl laughed and Jenny admired how she looked. Her daughter standing there, no doubt just from work. A tight emerald green skirt with a baggy black blouse tucked in. On her feet was a pair of black swayed stilettos that would compete in height with even her mothers. She smiled at her mum, her makeup was light, but with a thin line of black eyeliner that extended past her lids. On her lips was 'amethyst' coloured lipstick. Her hair was long and straightened. To some, she may look like she was trying to be younger than she was, but in reality she was dressing how she acted. She was pretty, young, and successful.

"Why thank you mum, that is so very nice of you to point out. I meet the first thing you say is 'you look tired'" Joked Katie.

"Honey, you're overworked."

"mum, that is coming from the queen of all nighters." Shaking her head Jenny smiled and raised her hands in surrender, hugging her daughter. "You look well mum."

Jenny was wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a crisp white blouse with a long gold pendant. Around her shoulders was a chunky knitted burgundy cardigan. On her feet was a pair of high heeled brown boots. Her makeup was light, but the classic red lipstick still remained. Her hair was long, wavy and loose. "Thank you darling." They then walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa.

That day their whole family stayed together. IT was Christmas eve, they were a family and gathered around the fire. Over the years the family had grown close to the owners of the Chataux, and this holiday they were the only ones staying. At the fire hung stockings, one for each person. On the floor sat Meira, Katie, Abby, Hannah, tony and Ziva were all playing frustration. McGee was sat playing some game with Tom on his IPad, whilst Kien watched from behind, helping out Meira when she needed it. On the sofa Jenny and Jethro sat curled up together smiling. He kissed her head making her look up. "You're an amazing woman Jenny Shepard."

"And you are an amazing man Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She replied. Gently kissing him as they'd always kissed before parting, resting her head on his chest and watching their family.

_Hope it was alright. If I get a good enough response I may add another chapter on Christmas day _

_-A xx_


	2. Christmas Day

_Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS_

_Authors note – I hope that this is alright, thanks for all the reviews. This is quite a fluffy chapter. I may ass a new chapter around New Years eve yet I'm not quite sure. _

_Please enjoy_

Jenny and Jethro walked through the snow that was now inches thick and covered the banks of the river seine. It was Christmas day morning and yet the Chataux which housed their family was still in silence. Somewhere in the rooms there was no doubt Katie, battling with her little girl who was desperate to be awake and seeing if Santa had come. But Jenny and Jethro had never truly changed in their ways, and even after years of being retired, they would still wake early in the morning. Only these days it wasn't to drive to work but to walk around the city or wherever it was that they were. Winter was still beautiful to all of them. Now as they walked hand in hand, it was as if they were back in Paris all those years ago. It felt as if no time had passed. But it had, they were older and finally married.

Both paused to look out on the rolling hills, the light of the city could still be seen so many miles away, as the lights of modern day life beginning brightened up the white snow cloud filled sky. For they looked out and saw the snow, robins sitting on the tree branches and the footprints from yesterday covered over. Smiling Jethro pulled his wife into him and kissed her head. "I still can't get over the fact that after all these years we're finally married. " She said with a smile.

"We have been for a long time Jenny."

"I know, but I feel like I'm in bliss." Jethro laughed. She spun in his arms and kissed him fully on the lips. He responded and both smiled. When they parted he looked at her face, her sparkling green eyes, and her flushed and cold pink cheeks with her flame red hair speckled with white snowflakes.

"Come on Jen, as much as I want to stay like this all day, the rest of them lot will no doubt come and find us." Kissing him once more she smiled rested her head against him and they slowly walked back to the Chataux.

_**-love remained that Christmas-**_

As they opened the door of the old chataux a heap of snow fell in. But neither Jenny nor Jethro had noticed, both instead had gained another interest in each other and were instead kissing each other as they entered. What they hadn't realised was that at the bottom of the stairs near the door stood Katie and Meira. "Eww! Mum, Gibbs! Young eyes are around! Stop acting like love sick teenagers!" Stated Katie as she covered her daughters eyes.

Jenny and Jethro separated in a round of giggles, and looked at the younger woman as if they were two teenagers caught in the act. "Sorry mum!" Mocked Jenny.

"You should be!" laughed her daughter. "Carry on, I shall remove myself from the room, but if you are more than a minute I will send Meira in!" Said the younger red head, before walking off. Her hair was in its curls and fell down her back. She wore a fitting cream dress in a thin knit which hit a few inches above her knees. There was a pattern on the front and long sleeves. She had opaque black tights on and the same killer heals as yesterday. Her makeup was black thin eyeliner, mascara and grey eye shadow with a lipstick named 'moonshine' which made her mother laugh as she remembered the effect real moonshine had had on her over the years.

Jenny turned to Jethro who had closed the door and removed his jacket. He did the same to his wife and hung up her red knit coat. He then passed her the stilettos she had left by the door and she removed the willies before sitting on the bottom step of the stairs to put them on. As she stood up he realised as he did every morning just how beautiful. Her hair was nearly identical to her daughters. She had it long, curled yet just slightly shorter. Jenny wore an emerald green dress with a square neckline and capped sleeves. It fitted her perfectly and hugged her still perfect curves. She wore a pair of black opaque tights. On her feet where matching emerald heels that were her signature height and style. Around her neck was a silver chain on which there saw silver Eiffel Tower and a silver heart. She looked stunning to Jethro, with her light silver eye shadow, and mascara coated eyelashes and her signature red lipstick on her lips. He smiled and walked over to kiss her. HE was dressed as he always was. And she loved it. After a minute and a bit they parted and walked into the lounge with the rest of the group.

"Eventually!" said Hannah laughing.

"Cheeky Madam! But you look beautiful darling." They both complimented as they looked at their youngest daughter. She had on a baggy purple sweater which hit her mid thigh. Around her waist was a thick brown belt. On her legs were skin coloured tights and brown suede boots with just an inch high heel. She looked amazing with her hair in a messy bun and her makeup done naturally. She looked incredible with purple bells in her ears. Kien watched her with love in his eyes. He wore simple dark washed jeans, a white shirt and blue v-neck sweater. Jenny saw his expression and it made her smile, because she was safe in the knowledge that her family were happy.

Meira ran over in her little red sequinned ballet pumps and red dress. In her hair was a red bow. "Nan! Papa! Santa has been!" She said before dragging her grandparents over. With a laugh all of the family sat down in a circle as had become tradition. Abby and McGee, her in a black and red checker dress, McGee in a shirt and jeans. Tony and Ziva, her in a pair of carki green jeans and a cream cotton blouse whilst tony had on a pink shirt and jeans. Then there was their son who had finally abandoned his IPad and sat there in skinny jeans and a checker shirt.

They all sat there and got handed their stockings by Meira, for the first time on her own. Of course her stocking was the biggest and everyone watched her unwrap her presents before they did their own. She got CD's, DVD's, Books, cloths and all sorts from people. And each person got a big hug and a kiss. Everyone unwrapped their gifts but when it can to Jenny opening her gift off of Jethro everyone fell silent as had become a tradition that no on was quite sure how had started. She opened the gift to find what looked like a book. But when she touched it she found the cover to be wooden. She read the front on which the words:

_Because words will never be enough to tell our tale . . . _

were engraved. Then when she opened it she read the words:

_or show just how much I love you –Jethro_

The words were engraved on the inside page, then she saw the pages had in fact been glued together and a square cut out. The pages were in fact from her all time favourite book Pride and Prejudice. But that didn't matter in this moment, because in the cut out there sat a necklace. On a silver chain was a small mahogany heart on which there were the words: _I may not say it enough, but I love you –Jethro_

She gazed at it, tears in her eyes at the absolute beauty of her gift. It had taken her breath away; as did to him the kiss she gave him. "I love you too Jethro." She said before kissing his lips and asking him to put it on for her. He complied and she loved it.

The Christmas dinner was beautiful, and once everything was finished they all sat by the fire, apart from Jenny, Jethro and Meira who went outside and played in the snow as the built a snowman. Once the sun began to pass onto another part of the world they all headed in. And in front of the fire, with Christmas carols playing they all gathered, drank mulled wine ( or warm blackcurrant juice in Meira and Tom's case ), ate mince pies and shared stories. Life in that moment was once more bliss. No one knew what the next years would bring, no one knew what the next day would bring, but they all knew in complete honesty that whatever it was, good or bad they would have family.

And as their family slowly falling asleep, warm full and content they watched. Knowing all too well they had come too close to not having all of this.

_Hope it was alright. Please review xx_


End file.
